1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for assistance in piloting an aerodyne by the graphic representation of the vertical flight plan of this aerodyne.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In aerodynes of modern design, the flight plans are generated by a flight management system which dialogues with the pilot. This is accomplished by means of at least the two following interfaces:
a visualization screen on which is represented the plotting of the aircraft's route drawn on a horizontal plane (horizontal projection) from way points that the pilot has selected during preparation of his flight;
a keyboard/screen console called MCDU (Multipurpose Control and Display Unit) which enables dialogue between the flight management system and the pilot. This console permits the pilot to key in the singular points defining the flight plan and subsequently, to modify the flight plan when required.
The plotted horizontal flight plan is sometimes associated with certain information concerning the vertical profile (ground distance, altitude) but only in the form of symbols or inscriptions. However, these symbols do not enable the pilot to easily create a mental image of the situation in the vertical plane, as would a diagram.
With the MCDU, the information relating to the vertical flight plan is available on the screen in the form of a table providing e.g. the altitude, speed, predicted time of passage at each point and the distance from one way point to another. It is clear that this method of alphanumeric presentation of a trajectory does not enable the pilot to have a clear vision of the vertical situation of the aerodyne along its flight plan.